Something Special
by Blackdeer7
Summary: Liara T'Soni reunites with her former lover, Lakota Shepard, on the Normandy SR-2.  This is an extended cabin scene from LotSB. Ahem...yeah...romance abounds.


**Something Special**

_After the siege on the Shadow Broker base, Liara T'Soni took over as the information agent. At Lakota Shepard's urging, Liara has taken a moment's respite from her duties to tour the commander's new ship, the Normandy SR-2, and to catch up with Lakota, who has been absent from her life for two years…_

"_I have to have something special to come back to."_

"_I am open to suggestions."_

"_How about this?"_

While Lakota sensually worked her fingers into Liara's lower back, an unexpected, pleasurable gasp escaped the asari's lips, and her eyes shifted exotically from azure to obsidian. Losing herself to the erotic, lustful sensations weaving up her spine, her fingers dug deeply into Lakota's arms- partly to maintain her balance, partly to express her inner, multi-dimensional frenzy.

Liara promptly shifted her attention to the commander's mouth, ravenously showering her own upon Lakota's in a hungry attempt to taste, lick and savor the lips she had been without for two years. Her hands quickly found their way to Lakota's silken, raven-black hair and upon threading her finger within those locks, she greedily pulled her lover closer. Devouring was not enough. She needed to feel every long-absent inch, map each half-remembered nuance. Her right hand fervently trailed down the commander's side, taking note of the athletic waist, the enticing curve of her hip, but halting as a well-muscled thigh flexed under exploring fingers.

Lakota's strong, tanned arms tightened around Liara and lifted her off the ground- lips never pausing their joyful reunion. Her hands roamed freely over her lover's form not quite believing the asari's hauntingly improbable presence, yet each touch was a wondrous affirmation of the surreal reality forging its way into existence. The heat of their fierce, passionate exchange rose quickly to a volcanic crescendo, but as if an unseen command was issued, they stopped and looked hypnotically into each other's eyes: aroused, pale green met wanton black. Their breathing had become ragged, and longing was etched plainly on each other's face. The ache for communion stretched palpably between them.

"Doctor?" a husky voice panted.

"Commander?"

"I have need of you. Great need."

A low growl rose from Liara's throat as those words reverberated down her backside. Never had she been so dominated, forceful and full of need for another. Her desire consumed all other thought and moved her into action. Decisively pushing the commander onto the bed, she made little time finding the concealed clasp of her dress, and then unzipping and discarding the garment hastily on the floor.

Lakota lustfully watched the seductive show from her bed-top vantage point as the asari's naked, blue-hued form descended. A hot chill flushed from head to toe, and she was once again overwhelmed by her all-consuming need. Liara's quick, nimble fingers loosened the clasps, zippers and buttons of Lakota's clothing while the commander's hands, with sensual abandon, readily explored the lithe, bare form on top of her.

"Commander, in the future, I hope you dress more appropriately."

Lakota caught a glimpse of the dress that had already been thrown aside and smiled between kisses. "Duly noted, Doctor."

Boots, pants and shirt were removed rapidly and haphazardly tossed to the floor.

Tongues danced and twisted; naked bodies blended; legs and arms entwined. The lovers soon lost track of where one began and the other ended. A sensuous rhythm was choreographed from mutual desire and pent-up longing. The asari's gift of melding burned away all other thought, being and purpose. The intensity of their joined need and furious ache consumed them both, until nothing was left but the unified pursuit of pleasurable, climactic rise. Dancing agonizingly close to the edge of the abyss, time fell away, lost between the follies of now and never. Their blended consciousness tenaciously sought for the peak of merged communion, until a glorious, exquisite explosion, slowly and rapturously, thundered through, leaving them both gasping aloud. Holding tightly to each other, neither wanted to break the bond, break the moment, break the ripples of euphoric aftershocks cascading through their form.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into moments. Time drifted lazily allowing for their collective racing pulse to slow to a normal beat, their labored breath to resume a normal pace.

Lakota, physically spent, was the one who wistfully broke the bond. Lying on top of her exhausted asari lover, she placed a slow, sensuous kiss upon her lips, then continued to nip playfully at her chin, jaw and neck line as she rolled to lie peacefully beside Liara.

Minutes slumbered quietly by before the asari's eyes, blue once again, opened and stared out through the star-filled ceiling of the commander's quarters. Breathlessly, she intoned, "By the Goddess… That was amazing, Shepard."

Lakota sluggishly raised herself on a crooked, left arm and looked down upon Liara's naked form. Her fingertips gracefully outlined the azure face and guided their eyes to meet. An earnest undertone resounded in her next heartfelt words. "**You **are amazing."

An emotional tidal wave unexpectedly slammed into Lakota's chest. She only meant the comment to be about the moment, but it was woven into something far greater. The knowledge of all Liara invested and sacrificed in order to bring her back; the two years of Liara's unremitting mourning; the uncertainty woven into their sudden reunion; all of it poured into those three simple words. Tears glistened in Lakota's eyes while she thoughtfully regarded her lover.

Sensing the subtle shift, intuitively knowing the reason, Liara's own eyes misted over, and she raised herself up to meet the pale green orbs that now sparkled in the starlight. A delicate smile emanated when she confided, "I am in love with you, Commander." As if to seal the statement, Liara leaned into Lakota and kissed her deeply, unhurriedly holding the moment by will alone.

During the span of time it took for those words to sink into Lakota's being, lightness entered as well. Breaking from the kiss, Lakota stared at her lover in awe-struck reverie. Mystified, she disclosed, "I've never believed in second chances. A person only gets one shot to get things right. But you…here with me now…you make me believe."

"Believe it, Commander. We have both taken extraordinary steps to make our reunion a reality."

In mock seriousness, Lakota slyly smirked, "Indeed. If coming back from being 'mostly dead' wasn't astounding enough; I was reinstated as a Spectre…to the chagrin of the Council. Oh… and, for good measure, I destroyed a collector base." Smiling roguishly, she quipped, "Top that, Reaper menace!"

"Your ability to make light of serious subject matter continues to astound me, Shepard."

"Oh…don't get me started." With an impish grin, Lakota teased, "You succeeded in discovering who the Shadow Broker was, then took over his throne and became 'Mistress of the Information Galaxy'." Winking, she continued, "Not too shabby for a self-described 'foolish' scientist."

Liara rolled her eyes in amused exasperation.

With a devilish glint in her eyes, Lakota coyly asked, "Have I ever mentioned how cute you are when you roll your eyes like that?"

"No, Commander, you have not mentioned it before."

"That was neglectful on my part then. It's so cute that I'm going to make it my daily mission to see you roll your eyes at me."

"That should not be too difficult."

Captivated by the asari's intoxicating beauty, Lakota's right hand reached out and tenderly caressed her lover's cheek. Her fingertips continued to lightly trace the outline of Liara's face, as if attempting to memorize each unique facet, each subtle nuance. Unexpectedly, her spellbound reverence was broken by one, newly illuminated truth.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Commander?"

Lakota drew in a deep, cleansing breath and slowly, deliberately exhaled. Adorning her most bewitching smile, she met Liara's quizzical gaze and confessed, "I'm in love with you, as well."

The words were out of Lakota's mouth so quickly, she barely recognized their escape. In all of her years, they had never before passed her lips. She did not plot them. She did not strategize. She had no contingency plan. Her heart had mutinied against her head and spoken the truth. The raw, soulful words left her feeling exposed and vulnerable, neither of which was an easy or familiar sensation for Lakota to bear.

Smiling broadly, Liara's hand reached over to capture the back of Lakota's head and drew her into a luxuriously sensual, time-altering kiss. They savored the enchanted moment until Liara pulled away, naked adoration shone in her eyes as she teased, "You continue to intrigue me, Shepard."

Once again, Lakota breathed in deeply and then exhaled, releasing the burning tension that had been collecting within her chest. A sultry smile formed at the corner of her lips. "Doctor, you definitely know how to woo a girl. If I didn't know better, I'd suspect you planned this from the start."

"Commander, it would be foolish of you to think otherwise. I am a highly skilled information broker," mischievously, Liara added, "and as you pointed out, I have the secrets of the galaxy at my fingertips."

"These fingertips?" questioned Lakota, playfully capturing and then kissing the tip of each digit on the asari's left hand.

"Yes, Commander, those fingertips."

"Then it's a damn good thing you're on my side, Doctor."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, because now I know I have something special to come back to."


End file.
